Complicated Much?
by DragonflyMusic
Summary: AirixJeile OCxAram OCxLei MirabellexNakaoji The story Airi and the gang but what happens when you throw in a martial artist twin sister who has been studying in the United States for 5 years! What happens when her best friend comes to Japan!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Airi, Nakaoji, Aram, Jeile, or Lei.

AN:I wrote this solely because I wanted to have some fun with the characters there will be romance comedy etc. However, I would like to say that I added two characters Saya and Umari for some twists and turns and random awkward moments, its not really a story plot just something that i wanted to do...i hope you like it

Chapter 1-A Twin?

It was early evening and Airi was busy cooking dinner for herself and Aram dinner and didnt hear the phone ring while Aram was in the living room watching Sparkle Rangers. "Airi the phone!" called Aram to the kitchen where Airi was apparently cooking his rice omelette for dinner, "Coming, coming, unless you want your omelette to burn?" she snapped back at him. "Alright I'll get it" he picked up the phone "Hello?"

"Moshi-Moshi! Is this the Hoshina residence?"

"Yes."

"Is this Airi? You sound so different."

"Um, I'm not Airi."

"Then who is this?"

"I am Aram, AstaleEiDaemonia Eucharistia Aram."

"Is Airi home? May I speak with her please?"

"Hold on please." Aram then clamped his hand over the reciever and shouted at the top of his lungs "AIRI! ITS FOR YOU!" Airi who was in her school uniform wearing an apron jumped at his screaming and scolded him for shouting so loudly.

"Hello?"

"Hi Airi honey, how are you doing?"

"Excuse me who is this?"

"Honestly Airi you don't even remember the voice of your own mother, I'm appalled!"

"Mom! Oh wow I can't believe it you haven't called me in along time!" then the mother and daughter went rambling on and on about the latest news. Airi, of course, leaving out every event of some kind that was related to Aram and his world.

"Sweetie, I have a favor to ask."

"Sure what's going on?"

"Well remember your older sister Saya?"

"Yeah why?"

"She's coming back to live in Japan and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind picking her up from the airport."

"Of course not I haven't seen her in 5 years."

"Great, then would you pick her up at the airport?"

"When?"

"Today in half an hour."

"WHAT? Why didn't you tell me sooner like last week?!"

"I forgot to tell you, I got so busy here."

"Ok, catch you later gotta go." and she hurriedly hung up the phone and demanded that Aram help her clean her sisters room, that had gotten dusty in the years that she had not been living with Airi, and called the taxi. Once the taxi arrived she dashed out of the house apron and all. When they arrived at the airport 45 minutes later (since Mrs. Hoshina called) they saw Saya with her luggage standing at the pick up station. She looked exactly like Airi except that she was more filled out and her curves were more prominent. Her hair was midnight black with red and blue highlights with one dark black plait down to her knees. She was wearing a black mini skirt and crop top cargo shirt with black socks up to the middle of her thighs and ballet flats. "Saya?"

"Oh my goodness! Airi!"

"Look at you you're so tall Airi."

"But your hair is red, blue, and black!"

"And you look so pretty I bet that all the guys at school are wishing that they could go out with you, I mean you're really gorgeous."

"No I'm not but you look so much prettier than me."

"Ahem." they both turned to see Aram with out a shirt (hes in his small form) and pointing at the taxi.

"Hi I'm Saya, you must be that boy Airi is babysitting, who are you?" she reached down to shake his hand treating him as if he were just as old as she was.

"I am Aram, AstaleEiDaemonia Eucharistia Aram"

"Sounds like Latin."

"Saya what do you mean Latin, isn't that a dead language?"

"Ai, it's a dead language but it's the root for all romance languages like French, Spanish, and Italian." she stated factually as they loaded her luggage into the trunk of the taxi, and got in.

"So Aram, what are you doing here?"

"I'm babysitting him for a while. Like over night, for a while."

"Hey I'm no baby!"

"You're a cute kid!"

"Don't call me cut--" Airi had clamped her hand over his mouth to keep him from spitting out some rude comment or an insult. Once they got to the flat of the house (Airi's place) they all, even Aram helped bring in some of her luggage. When Airi opened the door to the flat she immediately regretted it. The place was a pigsty especially since Lei and Jeile had dropped by moments before Mrs. Hoshina called.

"I am so sorry the place is a mess Aram had a friend over and we didn't have time to clean."

"That's alright I don't mind. Am I staying in the same room?"

"Oh um, yeah. I cleaned it up for you." she called as Aram helped her carry her luggage into her room

"It's exactly as I left it."

"What do you mean?"

"Aram, I left Japan 5 years ago to study with mom and dad over seas in the United States, and well I used to live here with grandpa and grandma since our parents worked out of town often."

"Didn't you get lonely?"

"No actually, Airi was always here and we got along quite well. Some people regret having brothers and sisters, but I don't I love Airi and we've always had a special bond."

"Oh I see," Aram paused before continuing, "so what is it like not fighting with Airi?"

"We used to play together all the time, and we never really fought. Do you have any siblings?"

"A brother but he hates me."

"Why would you say that?"

"He would do horrible things to me, he hates me and he says so every day I see him."

"I don't think he hates you I think that's his way of showing his love for you."

"But that's the thing I'm his half brother so he really doesn't like me."

"I don't think so but if that's the way you feel I guess I can't change your mind it'll have to be changed on its own. Thank you for bringing up my luggage."

"No big deal."

"Are you hungry? Would you like me to cook you something?"

"I am a little hungry. But Airi already cooked rice omelettes for dinner."

"Oh ok I'll just cook one more thing, it'll go perfect with the rice omelettes." she then left Aram to ponder on what she had said about his brother. She met Airi in the kitchen cooking one last omelette.

"Airi let me cook something for dinner."

"No, I already finished cooking."

"I learned how to make it in the US, one of my friends was Filipino and her grandmother taught me how to make it its really good."

"Ok I'll try it." Airi then left the kitchen to tidy up the living room while Saya focused on cooking a great meat soup. When she was done she called Airi and Aram to the table to eat. Placing down the dish that she had made.

"What is this?" Airi looked at the dish curiously.

"It's a meat and cabbage soup."

"I'll taste it." Airi took a spoon full of broth and tasted it.

"Wow this is good."

"Really?" Aram looked at Airi and Saya then to the dish and took his spoon and tasted just a sip.

"It is good I like this as much as the rice omelettes!" Saya laughed at him and Airi looked like she was going to explode trying not to laugh at him watching him bury his face into the food that they had cooked. After dinner Saya, Airi, and Aram all went to take a bath. Then he flopped down onto the couch to watch sparkle rangers, while Airi and Saya were in her room bonding, and catching up. They were laughing so much that Aram got annoyed and went to go tell them to shut up when he heard their conversation.

"so he…"

"and then…"

"then he…"

"really…"

"seriously"

"but then…"

"no way"

"yes way"

"they…"

"youre joking…"

"no…"

"to him…"

"no them…"

"then…"

"oh for pete's sake…"

"he…"

"no I don't believe he actually…"

"I know!"

Aram then burst in annoyed that they were so loud.

"What are you talking about?" Airi was surprised at his outburst and stared at him until Saya began to speak

"Isn't it obvious?"

"No!" Airi then chimed in "Its girl talk, of course you're not going to understand it Aram, you're a boy!"

"Aram is your sparkle rangers over or did you want to hang with Airi and me?" Aram then looked to the floor, it wasn't that sparkle rangers was over it was that he was feeling left out.

"Well, is it ok if I stayed here?"

"Here use my computer chair" and Saya pulled up her desk chair for Aram to sit at. And thought about doing more girl talk, but thought better of it.

"Well surprise, surprise! I brought you both gifts."

"What do you mean gifts you just met me today."

"Well Airi here has emailed me about you but she made me swear not to tell mom and dad but she didn't tell me that you've been spending the night here. And I hope that she doesn't put you on that awful couch."

"I don't do that!"

"I sleep in her room, she never wanted me to go into yours for some reason so I just sleep on the mat in her room."

"Oh I get it. Well anyways want to see what I brought you?" she went into her backpack and pulled out a lovely jewelry set for Airi. It had stones in the chain and it was delicately made with tiger's eye, not the dark colored but honey colored like Airi's eyes. For Aram she had bought an Mp3 player with some new songs downloaded into it for him already.

"Thanks Saya I love this necklace."

"I bought it because it matches your eyes."

"What is this" Aram was looking curiously at the Mp3 player not exactly sure what it was, more or less how to use it. Saya and Airi then spent the next 20 minutes explaining what the Mp3 player was and how to use it.

"Wait hold on…how on earth do you not know what an Mp3 player is?" Airi then panicked and created more lies for Saya to understand why he had no idea what the Mp3 player or modern technology was, while Aram was too busy trying to understand the fascinating contraption.

"Oh I see." Said Saya disbelieving her sister.

Then while moving to explore Saya's room Aram tripped over the cord for the lamp unplugging it and plunging the room into total darkness.

"Aram are you ok? Where are you?"

"I'm fine. I'm right by the bed." As the darkness made Aram grow older and his voice deepened as he spoke. _This is so not good_ Airi thought.

"Ah here it is!" exclaimed Saya as she plugged in the lamp and turned it on to see Aram in his 16 year old form.

"Who the hell are you and where did you come from?" Saya demanded fiercely.

"I am Aram."

"Hell no bastard!" as Saya swung her right arm to sock him in the face."No wait! Stop!" shouted Airi standing in front of Aram protectively.

"What do you mean stop this bastard from invading our home?!"

"No he's not this is Aram."

"Ok, what the hell is going on and you better tell me the truth." Then for the next half hour Airi explained what had really been going on. "So all that stuff you told me earlier was a bunch of BS?" looking at her sister with slight anger. "Yes parts of it…I just couldn't tell you because I was afraid that you wouldn't believe me, and I was forced to promise Lei, Aram's caretaker." Airi then looked at her sister appoligetically.

"Well who's this brother that he's running from?"

"I'm right here to claim my mountain lily." A chill flew down their backs as they all turned to see Jeile standing in the door way looking at Airi.

"You're the brother? The one who's been trying to get rid of Aram?"

"I am not his brother but his half brother." Saya then became angry at Jeile for being rude and evil to his half brother and came at him ready to beat him up. First she threw and upper cut under his rib cage to his lungs. Jeile looked at her astonishingly while he doubled over. "This welcome is more brutal than my mountain lily's. How I love this one I may have to have problems deciding who my first lady will be." Saya came back with a round house kick hitting him in the head, but missed by a milimeter. "Well I see that there is work to be done for my First Ladies." He said as he jumped out of the window.

Authors note: I do not own any other character than Saya. This is my first fan fic so i hope that you will enjoy more chapters and stories of mine.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This chapter is filled more with Jeile being beaten to a bloody pulp but next chapter he should get a little more love, I plan to introduce Saya's best friend, the Filipino girl from the US so hang tight there Jeile…;;

Chapter 2: I'm In an Anime!!

The next morning Saya woke up at day break, she was in her room following her daily morning routine that consisted of one hundred of each of the following: push ups, squats, ankle work, trice ups, sit ups, back reaches, leg lifts, pull ups, hand stand ups, in addition with a ten mile run. When Saya had returned to the flat around 6:00 am, Airi and Aram had just woken up, "Morning," Saya called smiling to Airi and Aram as they shuffled past her. Saya walked to the bathroom for a quick shower, while Airi made breakfast, and Aram finished filling out his paperwork for the next semester of school. After breakfast Airi handed Saya a packet of paperwork to be filled out for her to start school next semester. The packet was decently thick of forms needed to be filled out, "Awww, too much paper work, but registration closes today right?" Saya asked Airi. "Yeah, and unfortunately I have to fill out paper work too," Aram whined. As she began filling out the paperwork, Airi and Aram change clothes, and Saya looked at the clock, "Rats! It's almost seven and registration starts at 7:30!" she grabbed her back pack, ignoring the books already in it, from her room, stuffed a small pile of clothes she had laid aside the night before along with a small towel, a pencil case, and her wallet. Airi and Aram emerged from Airi's room and stared, "You're going to wear that?" Airi asked warily. Saya looked down; she had put on a red shirt and bright green Bermuda shorts and athletic socks. She shrugged, "Ops better go cha—" when a crash from Airi's room caught her attention, "Mountain Lily!! Where are you?!" came a voice all to recognized.

"What kind of sick twisted pervert are you?!" raged Saya, completely tweaked that Jeile the half brother of Aram, now transformed, was in her younger sister's bedroom. "Ahh, its you, now what flower should I call you? You're sweet and simple but you're quite sour...hmmm…" he replied thoughtfully. Saya remained where she was in her fighting stance staring at him incredulously, until he said, "I'll ponder on that later, but ahh! Here is my Mountain Lily!" and ran over to hug Airi, however he never made contact. Aram stood in front of her protectively as he was still running blindly toward Airi, and as he leaped he flew in a totally opposite direction. Saya's foot had made contact with his head and had squished it into the wall, "What do you think you're doing?!" Airi ran over and placed her hand on Saya's arm, "Alright, for now…" she said reluctantly releasing Jeile, who was in a fantasy that Airi would offer her hand to help him up, however, she just lead Saya to her room to change and away from Jeile sprawled on the floor and ignored him. "What are you doing here brother?" Aram demanded. "You're supposed to be living in your stupid castle in the middle of that stupid park!" Jeile had regained his composure and replied dramatically, "I am going to be a teacher at your school!" Aram rolled his eyes as he began his usual nonsense about how much a school like that would love to have a teacher like him. He didn't notice Saya emerge in a dark green athletic skirt and deep blue fitting shirt with fingerless gloves and loose socks, and he still continued talking so animatedly he didn't notice that they had left until Saya locked the dead bolt to the front door. "Where are you going my little buttercup?!" Jeile called through Saya's bedroom window. "Who are you calling 'Buttercup' and WHAT are you doing in my ROOM?!" she asked dangerously. Jeile paid no attention but instead made to hug her like he normally hugged Airi, but instead of hug he smothered her in his lacy jacket of frills. Saya was struggling and flailing and noticed that Jeile paid once again no attention, and finally put both her feet on his chest in a fetal position and kicked off knocking him to the ground and sending her airborne, however she didn't calculate her landing and was about to hit the curb of the sidewalk. Aram was there just before she hit the curb, "Thanks," she said as he picked her up and let her slide to a standing position gently. She walked over to Jeile sprawled on the floor once again and lifted her back pack, above her head and brought it down on his family jewels. "W-w-wha-a-at d-d-do y-y-oo-ou h-h-ha-aave in th-th-th-ere? A di-di-dictionary?" he stammered painfully. Saya shrugged and opened her bag's smallest pocket, "Maybe, lets see…gymnastic clothes, shoes, and towel," she opened the middle pocket, "ankle weights and wrist weights, plus joint supports," and finally opened the biggest pocket, "my advanced placement history text book, my second year Latin text book, my Latin English dictionary, my free reading book of Lewis Carol's complete works, and my English dictionary. And what do you know two dictionaries, quite close! Good guess! Alright we had better be going, don't get caught by the police you pervert!" she saluted her two finger salute and lead Aram and Airi to school.

After registration which took both Aram and Saya five hours for both of them, they went to lunch at a near by café, where Airi ordered a deli sandwich, Aram a hamburger, Saya ordered a fruit bowl, a plate of spaghetti and meatballs, and a veggie dip. "You're going to eat all that?" Aram asked amazed, "Sure she's always been eating like that since we were little," Airi replied happy that was one of the things about her sister that hasn't changed. While they were waiting Airi noticed Nakaoji come in, and she stood up from her booth across Saya and Aram, "Nakaoji, over here," she called. The boy who was about the same height as Aram with light brown colored hair walked over and sat next to Airi, he was good natured and seemed intelligent, Saya noted. "This is Saya my twin sister, and Aram a family friend," Airi introduced, Saya bowed, "It's nice to meet you," Aram mimicked her, and soon the waitress returned to take Nakaoji's order of a shepherd's pie. "Is there a gymnastic layout in the school gym?" Saya asked after she had finished while she was waiting on Airi and Nakaoji to finish their lunches. "I think the gymnastics team has tryouts later this afternoon, I can check if you like," Nakaoji offered, "No its okay I want to go and pick up my uniform anyways and Aram has to get his too." Saya replied politely. After lunch they headed back to school and split into twos, Airi and Nakaoji went to the class representative meeting while Saya and Aram went to go pick up their uniforms and check on the gymnastic team auditions. Aram turned to Saya, "I'll pick up the uniforms and meet you in the gym, how is that?" Saya looked at him, "Sure, just don't be too late or I'll have to come find you!" He nodded and went towards the registration line. Saya stopped a girl who was had just finished her registration and got directions to the gym where she quickly changed into her leotard and sprayed tough skin (prevents wedgies). She brushed her hair and looked at it as if trying to decide what to do, then she pulled it up into a pony tail and braided half and twisted it with the other half and put it into a bun but knotted it at the end so that the bun wasn't too big and the pony tail wasn't too long, so that it hung mid back. Finally she put pins here and there so that it would hold no matter what she did. She filled out the required paperwork and pinned her number to the front and back of her leotard which was black except for red metallic flames that started out small on her writs and worked its way up her arm and blazed down the seams of the leotard.

The girl that went before her on beam was wearing a pink leotard and was very good, her turns were gentle and her landings on the beam very light. She ended her routine with a double back dismount. _Definitely competition,_ Saya thought. She walked up to the beam and was just about to mount when she heard an echo through out the hall louder than any other cry of pain she'd ever heard. It was a sound she didn't want to hear. "Go my dear little Buttercup! You'll do just fine!! Don't forget to smile!! I'm here for you little Buttercup!" A vein appeared at her forehead and she began to grimace, _what's that idiot doing here?!_ She fumed. She mounted the beam and took her starting position, and improvised her routine which consisted of a double layout, sheep jump, outside illusion turn, a handstand and center split, two consecutive back handsprings which then lead to a reverse momentum trick of two consecutive forward layouts, and finished with a triple twist dismount. Saya then took her audition form and walked over to the uneven bar portion. The girl in pink was there again and tried to peak at her audition form, while she was talking with the girl in front of her, "I've got to have perfect marks, I mean after all I am nationally ranked," she boasted. Saya rolled her eyes and ignored her, "However, I don't think that new girl has any talent, I mean the forward layouts on the balance beam? Please I've seen more impressive choreographed routines." Saya snapped to attention, "Hey Poser Queenie in pink, I can hear you, and I didn't do anything choreographed." The girl turned around, "Oh what was that then? An imitation of someone else's routine?" she smirked. "No it's called improvisation." She called sarcastically and handed her audition form to the judge of the uneven bars. She flowed through the uneven bars with the Ono, a single handed pirouette, a Geinger, but then performed a trick of her own, a pirouette with no hands above the high bar and dismounted with a triple twist layout. She retrieved her audition form and moved on to vault. While she was waiting she heard an "Ohhhh!" ring through out the audience, and she turned to see that the girl in pink had missed her grip on the bar. Saya shook her head and looked among the audience for Aram. She spotted him sitting with their uniforms, and he was watching some of the other routines in amazement. At her turn on the vault she started with a full on run and changed to a round off and a back hand spring at the spring board launched herself off the vault table and landed a quad forward flip. She retrieved her audition sheet and looked at what was left. Floor. _Damn, I have no music and no routine. Damn!_ She headed off to the locker room and picked out her ipod out of her bag and searched through it for something she could use for the floor exercise. She got in line for the floor exercise and listened to the song she had chosen over and over again. She chose tricks and placed them at certain markers in the song, and finally she was next, she handed her audition sheet and walked over to the man managing the music and handed over her ipod and showed him the song. When it was finally her turn she took her place at the center of the floor. As the music started as raindrops she went with the flow, it was Ryu no Shonen, as the brass came in and the trumpets she leaped and jumped, when it came to a heightening point just before the violins entered she took her place at a corner of the floor and took off she once a quarter of the way to the other corner she leapt into the air with a split jump and landed into a round off, which lead into a twist forward hand spring, and finally a double twist which flowed backwards into a back hand spring, followed by double back layouts and an axel jump. She danced to the next corner with loco motor pirouettes and pâté bourres (sp?) with a turning stag leap. Then from there she ran to the opposite corner and forward hand sprung herself into a double twist and cart wheeled herself into a backward handspring twist and rebounded again into a double axel jump and a right split jump into a forward roll into the center of the floor and ending with a double back tuck. The audience applauded and she took her ipod and went to the locker room where she left her bag and sat next to Aram with a water bottle in hand and towel around her neck. He smiled at her and she smiled back as she watched the other gymnasts audition routines.

Mean while at the class representative meeting Airi and Nakaoji were bored, she sat listening to the new semester goals and terms and other things they received in the emails during their one week break. She opened her notebook and began to doodle, she was just about finished when Nakaoji leaned over to her and asked what she was doing, and she was supposed to be taking notes! "Ops sorry! I guess I spaced out a little." She smiled back at him, and turned the page and began taking notes. She heard a rustle of paper and looked up there was a folded piece of paper peaking out underneath her notebook. She pulled it out and opened it; it was in Nakaoji's handwriting:

Airi,

Don't worry I know you're bored of the prep talk. I think the president

Thinks that were all going to sit tight and listen to him talk all day long.

Fortunately the meeting should be over soon. I know you're thinking about

Saya's audition, don't worry she'll be fine, after all you'll be able to cheer her

On when we're done here, and we almost are. Hang tight!

-Nakaoji-kun

Airi looked at him appreciatively and nodded, she just had to wait. Soon they were dismissed and Airi and Nakaoji dashed off to the gym in hopes to catch something of Saya's audition, instead they found her sitting with Aram changed into regular clothes explaining the rules of gymnastics and what types of tricks other gymnasts were doing. "Are we too late?" Nakaoji huffed carrying both his bag and Airi's, "Sorry, you kind of are, I'm done, we're just waiting on the last three there," she gestured. Later they announced the winners which also included first, second, and third place. There were only fifteen members allowed on the team and there were almost thirty girls auditioning. The competition was an all around competition they announced, and specialists were also greatly considered. The final listing was posted on the bulletin board, and as the girls crammed to see, the girl in the pink leotard began to scream, "I didn't make it!! HOW CAN I HAVE NOT MADE IT!!! I am nationally RANKED!!" she screamed but when she saw Saya she charged at her, "How come you made it and I didn't?" she raged. Saya shrugged her off and went to look at the list as other girls made way for her, or in actuality made way for the fuming girl. Saya looked at the placing, Floor: Gold, Beam: Silver, Uneven Bars: Silver, Vault: Gold. "What do you know I made the team, huh…" she said shrugging, and walked back to join the others, pointedly ignoring the girl who exploded in a wave of fury and tried to kick her from behind, Saya wasn't paying attention but Aram was, and caught her foot. "You should never attack an opponent from behind," it wasn't his gentle voice but firm and even angry, Saya turned, glaring down at the girl, "You don't want to embarrass yourself, stand down," The girl freed her foot from Aram's grasp and stood defiantly, "Never! You stole my position, I am better than you! I will show you, prepare yourself!" she cried and took a fighting stance. Saya tossed her bag like it was empty to Aram who caught it and almost succumbed to the weight, and stood aside, Saya took a fighting stance. The girl took the initiative, throwing right hook, which Saya dodged smoothly underneath and jabbed her right arm by her armpit, and it hung limp. "What did you do?!" she wailed, and threw a left hook, Saya jabbed her again. Her arm fell limp like the right arm, "Alright fine I cant punch but that doesn't mean I cant still kick!" and she lunged out with her right leg, Saya jabbed her in the thigh after dodging left, it fell limp but she could still put weight on it. "You should stop while you can still stand." Saya advised gently, "No! If I win you surrender your position on the team!" Saya shook her head, "Sorry I can't do that," she said gently. Finally the girl lashed out with her left leg and Saya dodged once again and jabbed her thigh, this time she fell over unable to use her limbs fell over onto the ground, "Wh-what did you do to me?" she asked. "I only immobilized you for the time being, it should wear off in about twenty minutes or so." Saya replied before taking her bag from Aram and leading the other's home. "The next semester starts in three days, I want to go have fun!" she said smiling and in her cheerful mood once again.

Once home Nakaoji, Aram, and Airi sat on the couch deciding what to do since Saya told them she didn't care. She had gotten a change of clothes and had headed to take a shower, when she was finished she got dressed into a pair of baggy jeans, a lose fitting shirt, and sweat bands on her wrists. She was finishing braiding her hair when she heard, "My dear sweet Buttercup, why didn't y—" her fist had contacted with his nose, she heard a crack followed by a scream. Aram, Nakaoji and Airi jumped in their seats, when they heard the cry of pain, "Saya are you alright in there?" asked Airi worriedly at the door, when it banged open and out flew Jeile holding onto his butt where Saya had evidentially kicked him. "YOU DEMENTED PERVERT!!! DOING THAT WHILE I WAS IN THE BATHROOM!! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" she raged. Nakaoji was trying to hold her back from hitting Jeile again, while Aram and Airi just sat back down in the chairs. "Get off me Nakaoji-san," Saya warned dangerously, and he immediately let go, she stormed up to Jeile who was now quivering on the floor, she held out her hand to help him up and the instant he touched it she gripped hard and flung him out the open kitchen window. "Okay, garbage has been taken out, let's go! I want to get started on tonight's activity!!" Saya said once again in her happy mood and linked her arm with Airi and skipped down the stairs and out the front door followed by Nakaoji who seemed torn between following the girls and helping Jeile when Aram pushed him out the door.

Saya and Airi walked arm in arm talking girl talk while the boys followed behind with Nakaoji's third degree of who Jeile was, "Um, my perverted half brother," Aram explained simply. Nakaoji nodded, Saya turned around and said, "Hey where are we going anyways?" Aram replied instantly, "the theme park, uh…what's it called?" he turned to Nakaoji, "Adventure Land." Saya cheered, "That's the same name of a part of the park in Disneyland, there's 'Tomorrow Land', 'Adventure Land', and so many more!!" She saw a bus at the bus stop and ran, and clambered on, the other's followed desperately so as not to be left behind. There was no sitting room left and they ended up standing, which was fine until the bus driver decided to floor it. Saya who didn't expect such a lurch didn't have the chance to hold on to anything and felt her shoes lose grip on the floor, and the momentum of the bus force her off her feet. "Ahh—" her cry was knocked out of her, "Are you okay?" she had knocked into Aram, "Um…I'm fine thanks!" She looked quickly for something to hold onto but everything else was taken, and suddenly the driver stomped on the breaks. Before Saya could catch herself, Aram's arm had wrapped around her waist, and held her fast, "Thanks, there's nothing for me to hold onto, sorry" she said slightly embarrassed, "Don't worry about it, and I've got you." Saya replied, "That's kind but thanks, I can handle it on my own," The bus lurched again and she was thrown against Aram, "I guess not…hehehe…" she laughed nervously. Airi had found a seat and Nakaoji was near by and kept eying a man with a mustache and kept looking around. "Aiiieee!!!" Saya whipped around from in front of Aram to see Airi freaking out. "So you're the pervert we've been hearing about…" Nakaoji accused the man who feigned innocence. "You bastard!!" Saya raged and was about to go for the old geezer, however, Aram held her firm, "Let Nakaoji take care of this…" he whispered in her ear. Saya tensed and watched from where she was, Airi had gotten up from her seat and hid behind Nakaoji, as several men ganged up on the molester pinning him. "Did he hurt you Airi?" Nakaoji asked, "No, I'm fine, thank you very much," she spoke shakily. As the man was escorted off the bus by the men in suits Airi sat next to Nakaoji while Saya and Aram found seats near by. "Ohhh!! So Nakaoji, you're not the push over you pretend to be are you?" Saya had winked at Nakaoji. He blushed and sat quietly in his seat. When they arrived there was a man standing at the bus stop as if waiting for his companions, he was taller than Aram and had blonde hair, he had a very regal air about him. When Aram stepped off the bus behind Saya he stopped in his tracks, "Lei what are you doing here?" Aram demanded, when Airi got off the bus behind Aram she froze, "Lei…" she said, letting her sentence trail off. Lei looked up at Nakaoji, "I am here to deliver a message to Nakaoji, your mother asks that you return home immediately, your sister is not well, and your father has an emergency that he needs your mother to attend to." Nakaoji's eyes widened and he hurried on the bus back. "What was that for?! He's only a friend you know!!!" Airi accused, "Yes I know, but I have my orders, sir?" Lei made way for Jeile to greet them, "Ahh! My mountain Lily!" he graciously hugged her, and she slapped him, "What do you think you're doing?! You hit on my sister then you hit on me again?! What's your problem?!" Jeile looked at Airi seriously, "Because you are much more like a flower than she is." He replied placing a daisy in her hair. "May I accompany you for your night of fun here?" he asked, knowing that she was totally engrossed with him now. "You may," she said. Saya turned to Lei, "So you're Lei, I'm Saya," and extended her hand for him to shake which he did, "I must be on my way now, please excuse me," and walked away. She then turned to Airi who was still under Jeile's spell, "Airi, you know you're turning to mush for the stupid brother…right?" Airi shook herself awake, "I guess I was day dreaming again…hehehehe…but let's go have fun anyways!"

They had candy, rides, food, prizes and games to their hearts content before they settled on going home after the light show. "That was awesome!" Airi exclaimed, "Thank you Jeile for winning this for me, she said indicating the plush puppy pillow he had won for her, and hugging it tightly. Saya was carrying a monkey that hung around her neck and Aram was carrying a stuffed Siberian tiger under his arm walking along side Saya. After the night's events where Jeile was purely a gentleman, Saya realized, with his perverted antics on the occasion, he all around is a nice guy, she deduced. They were waiting for the bus to take them back when five men appeared behind them unnoticed, and covered Airi and Saya's mouths and held knives to their throats. _Oh please not the cliché hostage gag…_Saya thought bitterly. Before Jeile or Aram could do anything, she had already disarmed her attacker and kicked the knife out of the hand of Airi's attacker. She then proceeded to knock him out, and turned on the three remaining attackers with Airi safely behind her. Two of the men advanced toward her with knives exposed, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small metal stick no bigger than her hand, she flicked her wrist and it elongated to about the length of her wrist. Saya then proceeded to advance on the two men; she took the initiative and lashed out with the baton smacking the man's arm with great impact. The second man decided to take the opening, however, Saya did a backward layout kicking him in the chin, which he did not expect, and as he was down she jumped and landed on his back. She then proceeded to use him crouched over and did a forward turn twist at the chest of his partner, she whirled on the crouched attacker who had recovered just slightly and split kicked him in the chin. He fell over in surrender and turned to their leader who tried to defend himself. Saya no longer had the patience, "You coward, you need to send two people to take out a girl? And on top of that you yourself make sure they're armed men against unarmed girls? Low life!" she declared before butterfly kicking him in the head. There was a resounding thump when he hit the ground, Saya then pulled the ribbon she shoved into her pocket before they left and tied them up with their hands and feet tied together behind them so that they looked as if they were doing a sheep jump. When she finished the bus pulled up and they climbed on,

"That was amazing Saya!" Jeile congratulated, "Yeah, it was like watching Sparkle Rangers in real life!" Aram commented. "Saya?" called Airi, she turned and noticed that Saya had fallen asleep, she motioned to not disturb her and they continued to talk quietly. When they reached their stop Aram didn't wake her but carried her on his back and up into the house. Downstairs Airi said her good night and thank you to Jeile and headed back up stairs. "She's out?" Airi asked noticing Aram sitting on the couch. "Yeah, she must be exhausted, after all those tricks she did in the audition, then the amusement park, and the robbers, and then my stupid brother…" Aram trailed, "Yeah, she's amazing alright, it's something I have to live up to, you know?" Airi sounded sad, "She told me when I put her to bed, after I told her what a great job she did, she said to me, 'I only did it because I don't want Airi to feel the pressure I did being the elder sister, the pressure of having to excel and I just wanted her to live how she wanted the way she wanted, and I let mom and dad do whatever they wanted to me and forced myself to be the best so they would leave Airi alone…' that's what she said." Aram replied. "I see…" Airi thought, "You know you can hold a conversation with her when she's asleep?" Aram smiled, "I think I just did, but you know it was the truth…"


End file.
